The rulers of Egypt
by Cyaplunc
Summary: The current Pharaoh of Egypt is waiting for a heir to be born. Instead there are two. Follow Tom and Harry as they battle whatever destiny throws in their way. Crappy summary but it's my first pic. I don't own anything, yaoi later, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

This story is taking place in ancient Egypt at the time of Pharaohs. The current Pharaoh's wife

has gone to labor three hours ago and the Pharaoh is anxious to know what is happening in the

hospital wing of the palace. Finally the door to the infirmary open and out comes a middle

aged woman whit light blue robes – traditional robes for healers. _**Madam … how are they?**_

The woman bowed and answered: _My Pharaoh, I'm sorry to say, but your wife didn't make it. _

_She gave birth to two perfect little boys, but her body wasn't strong enough for the extra _

_burden._ The Pharaoh hung his head in sadness, than he asked: _**Two?!?**__ Yes, twins your _

_majesty. __**This is not natural! Who is going to be the next hair to the throne?!**__ Well your _

_highness, I would imagine it would be the older twin. __**How do you mean?**__ One of the boys was _

_born 10 seconds faster than the other. _The Pharaoh was quiet for a few moments:_**I**__**would like **_

_**to see my boys.**__ Naturally your highness. _The healer opened the heavy wood and gold doors

and headed to the only crib in the wing. _**Why is there only one crib?**__ My Pharaoh forgive me, _

_but the boys wouldn't be separated. We tried, but they just started crying. __**Ah, well let's see **_

_**my hairs **__… _The Pharaoh leaned closer to the golden crib and looked inside. Inside the crib

were two very similar boys, but not identical. One had brown puff of hair, while the other had

black hair. They were sleeping peacefully cuddled together, their little hands entwined. The

Pharaoh asked: _**Which is the oldest?**__ The brown haired one, your majesty._ He picked the baby

up and he started to cry immediately, rising his hands to his brother who started crying as

well. _**Well, I see what you mean.**_ Said the Pharaoh, while he picked the other brother up.

Once they were both nestled in their fathers' arms they grabbed each other and cuddled

together. _**I'm going to name my oldest Tom, and the youngest Harry.**__ Unusual names your _

_highness if I may be so bold to say that. __**Yes, I realize that, but I am naming them in their **_

_**mothers honor. She was not of Egypt but from a distant land where these names are **_

_**common. Her fathers name was Harold Thomas, so I'm naming them after their **_

_**grandfather.**__ Ah, in that case your highness, I'm sure they will be proud to bare their _

_grandfathers' name. __**Thank you, you may leave now, and please send for Albus.**__ Yes my _

_Pharaoh, right away. _The Pharaoh once alone sat on the nearest bed, and looked down on the

two babies with love and sadness in his eyes. _**My boys, so young and already you had an **_

_**encounter with death. I will do my best to replace your mother, but it will be tough. **_The

babies both looked up to their father and smiled almost as they understood. _**Tom, you have **_

_**my eyes, but my little Harry you are the spiting image of your mother. I miss her, but at **_

_**least I will have you to remind me of her. **_The Pharaoh kissed both boys on their foreheads

and laid them back in the crib. Tom – the slightly bigger twin wrapped his hands around

Harry who yawned cutely and closed his big almond shaped emerald eyes. Tom watched him

drift to sleep than he cuddled closer and closed his eyes (so much like his fathers scarlet ones)

and followed him to the land of dreams. The Pharaoh smiled at the display and turned as he

heard the doors opening. _You send for me my Pharaoh? __**Yes Albus, I want you to bless my **_

_**boys and check them, if they have any special abilities. **__It would be my pleasure your _

_highness. _Said Albus Dumbledore, Pharaohs personal adviser and resident magician. He was

an old man with long white beard and hair. He was wearing white robes as accustomed of

magicians, he had blue twinkling eyes and he was carrying a staff with a diamond on top. He

leaned closer to the crib for a better view. _My, what a lovely pair. They will grow inseparable _

_and they will love each other dearly. I would advise Tom to be your successor, as he will _

_know a lot about politics, economy, etc. and will become a perfect leader. Harry however will _

_be very in tune with people around him and he will know how to see their weaknesses, their _

_strengths and fears. I would advise, that you teach them together, so they can complete each _

_other, remember, they will rule best together. As for their special abilities…_he lowered his

staff and began chanting, until the diamond on top was softly glowing. First he scanned the

first born; _Well I don't detect anything special, he will be well versed in mind arts as are you, _

_he will have an enormous thirst for knowledge and …Oh my! If Harry is ever taken from him, _

_he might become a threat to all of Egypt. __**What?! Why?!! **__Simple your majesty, he loves his _

_brother dearly, and as he grows older this love will also grow. He will also be very protective _

_of little Harry, and if anything would happen to him I fear Egypt as we know it will cease to _

_exist. __**Oh by the Gods! My boys will have so much power?! **__Yes my Pharaoh, they will be the _

_most powerful rulers ever, and they could raise Egypt to glory or doomed it for ever. _The

Pharaoh slumped at a seat near the crib the boys were sleeping in, unaware that their future

was being predicted. _**What can we do to spare Egypt? **__Nothing my Pharaoh, there is nothing _

_for us to do, but to raise your sons together and pray to Raa, that Tom never loses Harry. __**Yes, **_

_**you are right, I will do as best as I can to ensure Egypt rises and not falls. Now, what about **_

_**Harry? **_The old magician pointed his staff at the younger twin and almost dropped it. _**What? **_

_**What is it?! **__My Pharaoh! Never in my life have I encountered such power! Young Harry is so _

_powerful I can't even See what he can do! __**Really? Well how do we know what to expect? **_

_Your highness, with your permission, I would like to take young prince under my wing, when _

_he is old enough. __**What will you be teaching him?**__ I will be teaching him everything I know _

_and as he grows both in age and power I will invite some of my fellow magicians so they can _

_teach him what I can not. __**Al right, than you have my permission to teach my son anything **_

_**you deem necessary he will need. **_Albus bowed and taped his staff three times on the infants

head. When he raised it again, there was a lightning shaped scar on little Harry's forehead.

_**What did you do?! **__My Pharaoh I marked him as my apprentice. See?_ And he raised his left

arm to show the exact same mark on the inside of his wrist. _**But why did you put it in such a **_

_**public place. **__It is a sign of power. The more powerful somebody is, the more public the mark _

_will be, since I am considered the most powerful magician ever, I have it where anyone can _

_see it, but Harry is so much more powerful than I, so I had to give him the mark that is more _

_visible than mine. __**I see. All right Albus you are dismissed. **__Thank you your highness, may all _

_the Gods help you and guide you to do what is best. __**Thank you old friend. **_The magician

bowed, turned and left, the Pharaoh was alone again. He sighed and looked down on two most

powerful rulers ever to walk the Earth. _**What am I to do with you?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Tasha and this is my first pic, so be gentle!!! It will be yaoi later on and it will also have a little incest in it. If you don't like this kind of stuff I would advise you don't read the story… you have been warned. It is rated M just to be safe.  I will appreciate all reviews, both good and bad, especially if you find any spelling mistakes you are most welcome to tell me, because English is not my native language and I'm still learning it. I would also like to point out, that I sadly don't own anything – Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. T-T Oh, and the characters are very and I mean very OOC. My story also doesn't follow the books - it is purely fictional. If I accidentally used any ideas that you think belong to you, please tell me, so I can fix it – I read so many picks already, that I forget if what I'm writing is someone else's idea or if it is mine. Well … ON WITH THE PIC!!!

Talking: _blah blah; __**blah blah**_

Telepathy: # blah blah #

Beast talk: ● blah blah ●

**C****hapter 1**

It has been ten years since that day and both boys are now eleven years old. Tom is a head

taller than Harry, has brown hair cut short and sticking in every direction. He has piercing

scarlet eyes that he took after his father and he is well versed in all kinds of mind arts just as

Albus Dumbledore predicted all those many years ago. He can tell if someone is lying, he can

shield his mind from others, and he can read minds. He showed a gift in telepathy, and has a

thirst for knowledge. As was predicted he is very overprotective of his younger (by 10

seconds) brother Harry and is known to lose his temper if he is separated from him for longer

periods of time. Harry on the other hand is the opposite of Tom. While Tom has short brown

hair, Harry has long black hair. His skin tone is very pale, while Tom has a more golden

colored skin. He has big almond shaped emerald eyes that are very expressive and seem to

suck you in. Harry too loves his brother dearly and is known to give into depression if the two

are separated. After all these years they are still known to sleep in the same bed (NOT LIKE

THAT!!!) because if they try to sleep in separate beds they suffer from insomnia. The smaller

prince is well loved among the people as he is very compassionate, kind and understanding.

He mastered everything Albus had to teach him when he was ten years old, and is now

preparing to learn anything that the other magicians deem to teach him. He is a beast speaker;

he is a master of telepathy; he controls all eight elements – earth, fire, air, water, lightening,

shadow, light and metal; he can transform into four animals – royal cobra, gold eagle, black

panther and a crocodile (I tried to pick animals that are typical for Egypt, to not stand out too

much – I think I did pretty good, if you forget about the panther…;) ); he was taught to use a

sword, a bow and a stick; and finally he is the only one to calm Tom down when he goes into

his moods that are usually very destructive. The story starts on a very special day for the two

boys…KNOCK, KNOCK!!! Harry whined and cuddled closer to Tom, who tightened his

arms around the smaller boy. _Young masters! Young masters! It's time to wake up! __**10 more **_

_**minutes.**_ Said Tom irritably. _Please young masters! The Pharaoh is expecting you. __**All right **_

_**all right! We're up. … Harry! Harry … wake up! Father is expecting us. **__Tommy I'm _

_tired!!! __**I know love, but we really must go, don't you remember? It's our 11**__**th**__** birthday! **_

_WHAT?! Why didn't you say so in the first place!!! _Jelled Harry, while jumping out of bed

and rushing to the walk in closed. _Oh shut up you! _Glared Harry at his laughing twin. _**Hey!**_

Exclaimed Tom when he was smacked on the face with a scarlet robe – the color used for

hairs to the throne. _Serves you right you prat! _Laughed Harry as he walked out of the closed

fully clothed in his white magician robes. _Here let me help you, you big baby._ Harry helped

Tom put on his robes and jewelry, and they were of to the throne room to see their father.

_**Father you called? **__Yes my sons, today is your 11__th__ birthday, as I'm sure you know, so I had _

_the liberty of organizing a birthday party just for you. I invited all of you're friends. They are _

_in the gardens. Oh, and before I forget … there is a prince from Russia (made it up ____ ) here _

_for a visit and I allowed him to go to the party too. Make him feel comfortable. He is a year _

_older than you. __**Yes father, we will not let you down! **__I know you wont, now off you go, and _

_happy birthday! __**Thank you father!**_ The princes bowed an left the throne room. _**I can't **_

_**believe father invited all of our friends! **_Said Tom excitedly._ I know isn't it great?! But I'm _

_more interested on meeting the new prince from Russia was it? Where is this country _

_anyway? __**Didn't you learn anything in geography?! It's a north east country, and in winter **_

_**they have snow … **__Snow? What's that? __**It falls from the sky like rain, but because of low **_

_**temperatures it freezes and falls to the ground in a form of white puff.**__ Thank you teacher. _

Laughed Harry, because he knew, that his brother hated it when he mocked him. _**Oh, shut up **_

_**you … let's just go to the party. We wouldn't want our guests waiting. **__You're right, race _

_you there._ Said Harry as he sprinted down the hallway. _**Hey no fair Harry … wait up!!! **_


End file.
